Gauss Weaponry
Gauss Weaponry (otherwise known as Coil-Based Projectile Propulsion Systems or Coilguns) are conventional solid projectile weapons using coiled electromagnets to accelerate a ferromagnetic or conducting projectile to effective velocities. Each coil is switched on and off in a precisely timed sequenced as the projectile travels through the barrel, causing it to be accelerated quickly via magnetic forces. Gauss Weaponry is somewhat different to Rail Weaponry in operation and structure, though they both use electromagnetic forces to accelerate a projectile. Most Rail weapons have been phased out, being replaced with much more efficient and lightweight Gauss counterparts. History Gauss Weaponry first entered usage shortly before the Third World War as a weapon fitted on vehicles, the broad term for which was the Gauss Force Cannon. These large-bore Gauss weapons were relatively unsophisticated, using highly conductive coils in long barrels to fire solid ferromagnetic 'cannonballs' at a target. These solid, high-speed kinetic projectiles were designed to simply deal as much percussive force to the target as possible. Over time, the miniaturisation of Gauss technology lead to large-calibre anti-infantry cannons. These fired more conventional-shaped 'slug' projectiles, and often had a relatively high rate of fire. Further miniaturisation lead to the creation of the world's first military-use Gauss rifles, but these were bulky and unwieldy, and often simply soldiers would forgo these first generation Gauss rifles for the much easier to use conventional Rail rifles they already had. Along with this miniaturisation came more refined versions of heavier weaponry. A second generation of tank weapon came into production, it's name being the Gauss Precision Cannon. Unlike the Gauss Force Cannon, which fired a spherical ferromagnetic projectile of one material, the GPC fired a fin-stablised rounded cylinder with a depleted uranium or other heavy metal core, and an industrial diamond cap. Whilst they did not have the same massive kinetic effect, these solid slugs were slightly more accurate and more effective at penetrating enemy armour. By the time the Third World War broke out, Gauss rifles were becoming standard issue in many of the world's military forces. Gradually, the old, battered and inefficient Rail rifles were phased out in favour of these new Gauss weapons. This was also when the first needle-based Gauss Sniper Rifles came into usage. These WWIII-Era Gauss rifles became known as some of the most reliable infantry weapons to date, and are still used by militarised police today. Post WWIII, the advancements didn't stop. GPC and GFC barrels were fitted with tighter Graphene superconducting coils and cooling systems, whilst smaller rifles which could not afford the extra weight of coolant simply ditched the concept of an enclosed barrel in favour of air-cooled, plastic-sheathed coils. Many Gauss rifles from this point fired solid Needle projectiles instead of slugs, as these were found to be much more effective at piercing the latest kinds of armour. Advantages and Disadvantages over other weapon types Comparison with Conventional Firearms and Explosive Shells With small-arms, there is little purchase to be had with this comparison. The performance of both Conventional and Gauss weaponry on this scale is practically indistinguishable, with the only advantage on offer being that Gauss slugs are easier to manufacture. On the large scale, the benefits and drawbacks of Gauss become more apparent. Large explosive shells and HVKP Gauss rounds are capable dealing equal amounts of damage. Unlike shells, the Gauss rounds are completely insensitive munitions and will never detonate prematurely if struck, or at all. Comparison with Rail-Based Projectile Propulsion Systems The advantages of using Gauss over Rail are plain to see. Gauss weapons are far more efficient and are lighter weight. Repeated firings with a Rail weapon will wear out the rails and render them useless, whilst with Gauss weapons the wear effect is negligible. The only edge a Rail rifle would have over a Gauss rifle is that the Rail rifle would most likely have a higher muzzle velocity, though even that is arguable. Comparison with Focused Laser Firearms Comparing Gauss and Laser weapons is a much more equal argument than comparing Rail to Gauss. As a solid projectile, Gauss shots are liable to be affected by atmospheric conditions, gravity falloff, and at extreme range the Coriolis effect. A laser weapon, however, fires a beam of focused light, and so is not affected by any of these things - and so they are far more accurate than any Gauss weapon ever will be. However, Gauss shots tend to deal more damage to the target, as Laser shots deal nothing but thermal shock damage. Therein lies the tradeoff - Laser weapons are more accurate; whilst Gauss weapons deal more damage.